When Uroboros Attacks
by Darth Potter
Summary: Chris Redfield must find a way to bring Umbrella and Uroboros down once and for all. Can Chris and his BSAA team bring them both down together.


The Light Never Shines

The light was shining very dimly through the blinds of the shades covering the window. Chris Redfield was alone in the small motel room. He sat up from his make shift bed, ran his hand through his hair, and got to his feet. He was still wearing his clothes from the day before. He was scarred from losing Jill, his BSAA partner, for the last time. The plane crash flashed in and out of his memory. He couldn't stand being alone anymore.

He gathered his equipment and started to depart from his room when he heard a creaking noise emit from the roof. Chris pulled his Ithica shotgun from its holster on his back and slowly opened the door. Chris walked out into the sunlight and spun around in looked up onto the roof. There was nothing on the roof. Chris started backing up towards his black, armored Ford F-150, still being cautious towards the noise. He took out his keys, unlocked the driver side door, climbed in and shut the door. Chris just sat there in his truck contemplating where he would search for his the rest of his team. Chris put the key in the ignition, started the truck, and pulled out of the lot. Chris was in a small town not far from New York City in the year 2019. The T-virus had been released into the Earth's atmosphere only a decade before. Nearly everyone was infected and had turned into deteriorating flesh craving zombies, as some would call them. The survivors were forced to clan together to keep safe from the rest of the world. The survivors were now known as nomads of the now savage Earth. The rest of the survivors banned together to bring down the company that had released the virus, the Umbrella Corporation.

Many Survivors were killed trying to accomplish the task but so far they had not died in vain. So far they had brought down six of the Umbrella facilities. Chris had lost his partner, Jill Valentine , for the last time on the return trip from their last mission that had sealed her fate. Chris had grieved for his partner but he knew that he had to find his team to deliver the fate of the sixth Umbrella base. He had been searching for two months now with no luck.

Chris had just passed a sign for New York City and exited off the ramp. Chris turned right at the end of the ramp and started flipping through the radio channels with a hope of a broadcast; he found one.

" This is an emergency broadcast to anyone located in the areas around New York City. Report to the Empire State Building where you will receive food and shelter." The broadcast drew to a close and started over. Chris stopped and turned onto Main street. Chris was only ten minutes away. The city was crowded with what appeared to be dead bodies and infected dogs running around the streets. Chris caught a glimpse of the Empire State Building in the distance. Chris maneuvered through the traffic as fast as he could. Chris stopped the truck in front of the building and climbed out. He shut the truck door and ran up to the revolving doors. Chris gave a hard push on the door but it wouldn't budge. He walked up to the regular doors and gave a hard push on the door but it wouldn't budge either. He started banging on the doors when, all of a sudden, the doors opened and a man had a pistol pointed at his temple.

" Come on," ushered the man," Get yourself in here before they do." Chris turned around to see dogs running his direction at full speed about 200 yards away. He ran inside while the man, who he just recognized as Shelton Price: one of his BSAA team members, locked and barricaded the door back. " I'm guessing you heard the broadcast and sped down here?" asked Shelton sitting down in a lawn chair," I'm also guessing that the sixth facility was destroyed too?"

Shelton had always been good at deducing things.

" Ya," replied Chris," Jill is dead, she died for good on the trip back during the plane crash."

" I'm sorry man I know how much she meant to you," Shelton had always liked Jill.

Where's the rest of the team?" Chris asked," I need to talk to all of you, together."

" They're all up stairs on the fourth floor," Shelton and Chris started climbing the stairs.

Chris had to tell them the worst news for a very long time. Uroboros has been released to the world.

_ Author Note: Hi, I am a thirteen student who has just started writing fan fiction. I would appreciate your opinion on the story. Please send me a review if you would like to read some more of my story! Thanks!


End file.
